


If I Could Find The Words

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jason tries to be romantic, Marriage Proposal, This is apparently tear inducing fluff, and wins, loads of cute shit, or so I have been told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Jason decides to do something cute for his girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Valentine's Day gift for a dear friend of mine.

He hadn’t thought it would be this hard.

Just some words, arranged in pretty little lines and always ending in rhymes, describing all the ways he loved you.

He had started trying months ago to find a way to express his feelings, but he couldn’t draw and making things with your hands is hard. Nothing was as perfect as he wanted it to be.

Finally, he decided to write. He bought a journal and decided to sit down and write down all his favorite things. All his memories and all the little things you do that makes him love you.

It was hard at first, coming up with what should be written.

He could fill an entire library with all your happy memories together, but the wording escaped him.

As with most stories, he decided to start with the day you met.

He wrote about looking across the way to see the girl with the h/c hair. When you turned his way, he couldn’t believe the galaxies trapped in your eyes. He wanted more than anything to spend the rest of his life exploring their depths. Time had almost stood still in that moment, the sun shining a bit brighter and the symphony of white noise fading into silence.

He had been afraid to speak to you, afraid of dragging you into the mess that was his life. But he couldn’t stay away. You were a like a magnet that drew him in, he couldn’t stop if he tried.

Your voice was music to his ears. The songs of angels couldn’t sound more heavenly than your laughter. He tried ever joke he had ever heard in his life to get you to giggle. He wished he had the sense of mind to record your voice so he would have it with him always, but you had a way of making him forget everything but you.

When your fingers brushed his for the first time, it was like he saw color for the first time. Everything snapped into focus. It was almost too much, but in the same moment he needed so much more. He wanted to hold you and feel your skin against his. To keep you safe and warm in his embrace and to shelter you from the harsh reality of the world.

When he learned how sweet and caring you were, he was struck again by unfair the world was. How in the hell had he met you? What god had decided to have mercy on him and let him spend time with you? Or had he angered one of them and was cursed to know and love you, but never know your love in return?

He convinced himself that your friendship was enough, so imagine his surprise when you told him you loved him. It had been a slip really, you hadn’t necessarily meant you were in love with him, you were but hadn’t meant to reveal so. But the look in his eyes after he heard those three words erased any fear from your heart and any doubt from your mind.

You didn’t think he noticed when times were a little tough. When school was a bit harder than usual and you were pushing yourself to do more. When you would stay up later and you would little bags underneath your beautiful eyes. But he did and he did everything he could to help you. He did all the chores without you asking and got you everything you reached for. There were many nights that you fell asleep studying and he would carry you to bed before marking the passage you were reading and carefully organizing your things so you could find them when you woke up.

Or maybe when the world wasn’t as bright as it used to be. When everything seemed gray and it was harder to move. He would hold you a bit longer than usual and make sure you were okay. He knew you wanted to feel better so he did everything he could to encourage you.

He wrote about all the reasons he loved you and all the ways he wanted to support you. He wrote everything he couldn’t say out loud and so much more. He described his favorite memories so that you could read them when you were feeling down and you needed a reminder that someone cared.

He described you through his eyes. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your everything as best he could and even then he didn’t feel like he did you justice. He was frustrated and wanted to quit, but he had been working on this for so long that he felt like he needed to see it through.

So he did. He continued to write whenever he had time. Sometimes he would rush to his journal so that he could write down a memory before it could fade even the slightest bit.

“What are you writing?” Your sleepy voice whispered in his ear. He had heard you approaching, but hadn’t stopped his scribbling or turned to look at you, not even when your arms wrapped around his waist and your hair brushed over his shoulders.

“I’m writing about you.” He mimicked your quiet tone. “And I am writing about us.”

“Sounds incredibly boring.” You teased him before kissing the side of his head.

“Well thank you. Your faith in my skills is awe inspiring.” He said sardonically as he finished the final sentence. He laid down his pen and handed the notebook to you.

“For me?” You asked as took the book from his hands.

“For you.” He answered. “Let me know when you finish reading it. I have a couple questions for you.” He said, leaving you alone with his masterpiece.

You sat down and began to read. You read it faster than you have ever read anything in your life. The idea that he sat down and wrote all of this just for you was enough to bring you to tears.

When you finished, you obeyed his request and went to find him. You laid the book down on the table and then enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you.” You said, holding him close and kissing all over his face. “Now what was it you wanted to ask me?”

His smile was a bit nervous, but when he spoke his voice was steady. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
